The Museums Secret
by CrazyOnPocky13
Summary: When Larry's niece, Lucinda, has to stop over for the school holidays he decides to let her in on the museums secret. Only one thing... She hates her history lessons because it's about... History...


=] This is my first story! So I'm a bit of an amateur writer… Hope you likes!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE MOVIE! I ONLY OWN LUCINDA!

--

**It was a cold and windy day in New York. It was November, and it was snowing. From a house though, shouts and screams of protest were heard.**

"**No squirt! You spend too much time on this thing!" said a 15 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her arm was stretched up holding a black PSP. She was wearing her hair in a simply ponytail, and she had in an over-sized black top that hung off of her right shoulder and dark blue jeans with black ugg boots on.**

"**Please! C'mon Lucinda! I really want to beat my old high score on it!" The boy, Nick, shouted as he started jumping up and down trying to get the device from the girls grip. But a man with black hair came in then.**

"**Dad! Lucinda's not giving my PSP back to me!" Nick said to his dad as he ran up to him and pointed at Lucinda, who brought her hand down and shrugged.**

**Nick taking this as an opportunity ran and grabbed the small PSP from her grip and grinned. He pulled out a chair and started playing back on it.**

"**C'mon Lucinda… Please be nice to Nicky… I know you two don't get on so well, but please cooperate with me!" Nick's dad, Larry, said as he sighed and looked at Lucinda.**

"**But the squirt hit me…"**

"**I did not! I just so happened to be walking into the kitchen at the same time as you, and you got in the way!"**

"**No way!"**

"**Yeah way!"**

"**You two, be quiet!!" Larry said and sighed, "Ok… We cool now? We're going to the museum."**

**Nick shot up from his seat and ran and put his coat on and put his PSP safely in his pocket.**

"**Aww, but Uncle Larry! I don't like museums… I don't like history lessons either…" Lucinda huffed out.**

"**Well, we're only going because of my job there. And trust me, you like meeting new people don't you?" Larry asked Lucinda smiling as Lucinda raised an eyebrow.**

"'**Course I do… But what's meeting new people got to do with a stone dead museum at night?! Wait! Uncle Larry! Aww! Could you at least listen to me?!" Lucinda said as she glared at her uncle who was running out the door, Nick shortly behind him. This caused Lucinda to sigh and run after them throwing her coat on and closing the door as she went. She also took her bag which contained her laptop and school (history) homework which she didn't plan on doing.**

**--**

**Larry was driving with Lucinda and Nick in the back. Nick was, once again, playing a game on his PSP. Whilst Lucinda had her phone, which was a lilac old Samsung phone which she had for a couple of years that she loved to pieces, near her ear and was listening to Ignorance by Paramore with her singing along with it.**

"**Ok guys, get out." Larry said as he unclipped his seat belt and opened the car door. Lucinda closed her phone with the music still blurring out and Nick tried to get out of the car still with his seat belt on. After Nick's problem was sorted they went into the museum. Lucinda shivered.**

**Larry looked at Lucinda questionably and his reply was a shake of her head and a shrug.**

**Nick ran off and Larry went to get changed into his night guard uniform in the locker rooms downstairs.**

**Lucinda looked around and saw a chair with a desk as smiled as she plonked down on the seat and took her laptop out and homework and started her laptop.**

"**Ur… So… hungry…" Lucinda groaned out as she held her stomach and looked around. She once had a school trip here and she specifically remembered they had a lunch room… She nose twitched and ran off in one direction.**

**When she got to the lunch room, she found a kitchen on the far right corner of the room and jumped over the counter. She looked around and found the fridge and some packets of crisp and a bottle of Coke (A/N= Cola for Americans…. =] Not being rude or anything!) **and walked out looked happy with herself.

When she got back to the lobby she sat back down in the chair and put her password into the laptop and opened one of the packets of crisps. She then suddenly groaned.

"All that walking made me wonna pee…." She then stood up and started walking to were she thought the toilets were. She couldn't help but look behind her when she heard a rattling sound… A sound that sounded like a crisp packet. When she looked at the packet, she saw a crisp in mid-air, she also tilted her head to the side when it suddenly dropped to the desk. But she shrugged it off and started walking again.

But she heard the same rustle sound and turned around again. The crisp was gone, Lucinda frowned and started looking around until something caught her eye.

"Hm… I'm sure there was a dinosaur skeleton there…" She said as she looked at the space where the tyrannosaurs rex was suppose to be.

Then she stiffened as she felt breath on the back of her neck. This caused her to turn around to see… a large snout of a fossilised bone. That made her step back, but when she stepped back at least 2 metres she saw what was staring at her. A dinosaur. A T-rex. She gasped and the dinosaur started to come towards her slowly, she tried to go back some more but she couldn't she bumped into the raised platform the dinosaur was suppose to be on and fall on her butt, and the dinosaur kept coming towards her.

"I don't think I need to pee anymore…"

--

**-.- Rubbish… I know… =L Please review! I would really appreciate it! =D What do you think of Lucinda? I've made Nick really outta character… Yes, I know… Oh well… Those two are like brother and sister and they fight like normal brothers and sisters.**


End file.
